


Duet

by shockandlock



Series: Igniting Sparks: MarcoAce Week 2016 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cellos, Duet, M/M, MarcoAce Week, Violins, day 2: hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Ace recognizes the concrete case. He played strings too after all. He wished Marco had told him sooner though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, welcome to day 2 and the prompt is hobbies! To me this is something very near and dear to my heart. I've been in orchestra for 7ish years now and I've always wanted to write a musician AU. I play violin, but I love the sound of the cello.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Is that a violin?" Ace asked, pointing to the darkly colored case in the corner of the room. He recognized the shape from his days in high school orchestra, peers toting around the practically concrete cases. One of them had almost injured him by socking him in the knee with the thing.

"Yeah," Marco answered casually, making no move to explain the instrument's presence. "Anyways, I'll help you move things around tomorrow if you-"

"You didn't tell me you played." Ace refused to let him change the subject.

"It's not really important, yoi."

"Yes it is!" Ace whined. "C'mon, Marco. We're best friends moving in together and you _never_ told me ever?"

Marco picked the case up with a sigh. "I- I just never got around to it, okay? I haven't had time to play much anyways."

"And why not?"

"You know how it is with my work."

Ace frowned at Marco, who was still staring at the case longingly. That was it. Marco needed a break.

Ace marched over, snatching his phone from him. Unlocking it was no problem either. He knew Marco inside and out- except for the violin playing apparently.

"Hey! Ace, what are you doing, yoi?"

"Hi, Pops. Can Marco take a few days off?"

"There's no way he would let me take a break right now, Ace."

" _Go ahead, son! Never knows when to take a break himself."_

"Pops!" Marco tried to protest, but the man had hung up with his signature laugh already. Marco turned towards Ace. "What now, genius?"

Ace tapped Marco's violin case. "You better tune that up by the time I'm back, mister. I'm going to go get my cello from Sabo's place."

"You didn't tell me you played."

"And now you know how I feel."

* * *

"Really? Carol of the Bells?"

Ace shrugged. "What? We're having a Christmas party soon, and it would be nice if we played for everyone."

"You expect me to perform in front of everyone?"

"Yep."

Marco sighed. "I don't know what I was expecting, yoi."

* * *

"You're really good, you know," Ace said, leaning on his shoulder as they rested after a rehearsal together. "Haven't heard anyone that good in forever."

"I was concertmaster, yoi."

"Of course you were." Ace hummed. It made sense. He could imagine Marco sitting in that ever so sought after first chair, playing the tuning note that would determine the fate of the entire orchestra. "Suits you."

"You're great on the cello as well, yoi." He paused, adding, "And you're beautiful when you play as well."

At Marco's words, Ace sputtered, sitting up with a blush. "D-don't say embarrassing things like that!"

"I can't help myself if it's true, yoi."

Ace found himself speechless at that.

* * *

The day of their duet, and the party, came. True there was a hired groups for music, but Ace and Marco graced the stage for Carol of the Bells. The room was silent as they performed, all eyes on them. The deep, rich tones of Ace's cello rang in harmony beautifully with Marco's skillful and beautiful melody. Yet the sweetness of it all was gone before he knew it as the crowd applauded around them.

"We should play together more often," Ace commented, grinning at Marco.

"There's no one else I'd rather have as my partner, yoi."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the thing about Ace getting injured by getting rammed in the knee with a violin case is based off a true experience. Except that I was the one with the case (oops). Please remember to review and I'll see you all tomorrow!


End file.
